Final Fantasy The Play: The 12 Orbs
by FairyBrigade
Summary: The 4...erm...12 Warriors of Lig...erm...12 Orb Warriors set off on a quest to...wait, to do what? Basically 12 people come together based on a random prophecy nobody has ever heard of to possibly save the world. Will these heroes be successful! Who knows! The world is ever changing...or maybe the world is different than what it appears. Loosely based off of FF one & 8 bit theatr


**Act 1- The quest of the heroes!**

**Scene 1- The great grasslands outside of Cornelia Castle…mid day**

_The scene pans out to see a woman in with a pointy hat and a boy wearing thick armor. _

_The woman looks tired and turns to the man with great apathy and weariness. She then starts to talk after the two walk for quite some time._

Woman- Ok, it's official…we're lost

Man- No, no, no! I know exactly where we are

Woman- Where are we then?

Man-…we are in the grasslands

Woman- (with irritation) This whole continent is grassland you idiot

Man- But according to this map there is a forest nearby, and the town is near the forest

Woman-(still irritated) Look around, where do you see trees? Tell me

_The man stops and looks around the area, looking for a trace of a tree_

Man- (with apprehension) um…I think I see one over there

Woman- (putting hand to her forehead and shaking her head condescendingly) What should I have expected as an answer…

Man- Look, we just need to figure out where we are

Woman- Hiroki, did you just admit that we were lost! (smirk)

Hiroki-…I just think that I mistook where we were with another area…that's all

Woman- Ok, let's just keep walking until we find our way…or get killed

_Hiroki looks at the map again…trying to find out where they are. The woman starts to mess with her blonde hair that is partially covered by her big pointy hat. _

Hiroki- (saying suddenly) Oh, Bundo, can't you cast a spell to get us to the nearest town?

Bundo-(sigh) Didn't I tell you that I don't know a whole lot of spells! The only think I can do is freeze things.

Hiroki-Oh, I forgot about that!

_Bundo goes back to being bored_

Hiroki- Maybe we should just make camp around here and look tomorr-

Bundo- It's only 1 pm!

_Awkward silence befalls on the two of them_

Hiroki- (after a moment of thinking) Ok, let's just keep walking

_The two then exit stage right, ending Scene 1_

**Scene 2- Cornelia Town **

_The scene cuts to a bar in the town of Cornelia. Inside of the bar are two guys. Both appear to be in the middle of a conversation. _

Guy 1- So then I slayed the dragon and stole this pretty orb that was inside it's guts. It was awesome

Guy 2- Please, you used weapons. If I would've been there the dragon would be ripped apart by my two hands

_Meanwhile the bartender looks like he is about to puke hearing their conversation._

Guy 2- So, what did you end up doing with the orb-thingy

Guy 1- Well I didn't want to sell it, so I just keep it with me

Guy 2- But isn't it risky to keep such a valuable item with you

Guy 1- Please, nobody would steal from me! I would slice their throats in an instant

_Both of the guys start laughing…while the bartender faints_

Guy 1-So how did your travels go, Kazuhiro?

_Kazuhiro takes a drink, then begins to talk after clearing his throat_

Kazuhiro- I decided to head east towards Provoka, but found a cave that wasn't on the map

Guy 1- So you adventured into there?

Kazuhiro- Exactly, I only had my bare fists to help me… but I had no problems

_Guy 1 starts to laugh whole heartily, eventually stopping to take a drink then look back at his friend_

Kazuhiro- What, you don't believe me

Guy 1- Oh, I believe you (chuckles)You are the only person dumb enough to do that

Kazuhiro- Well I made it through…only I was attacked!

Guy 1- Of course you were attacked! Every cave in this world seems to have a monster deep inside

Kazuhiro- This monster was the ghost of a beautiful maiden…

Guy 1- You beat up a beautiful maiden ghost!

Kazuhiro- I did what I had to (shrugs then takes another drink)

Guy 1- So what was the ghost hiding

Kazuhiro- Oddly, an orb

Guy 1- An orb, just like what the dragon was holding?

Kazuhiro- Here, I'll show you

_Kazuhiro pulls out an orb that is of a light brown shade. Guy 1 examines it_

Guy 1- Hmm…it's the same shape as the one I found

Kazuhiro- Do you think these orbs have something in common?

Guy 1- I Don't know… maybe we should find somebody with great knowledge to help us

Kazuhiro- Brilliant idea Eiji!

Eiji- Bartender, could you tell us where we could find someone with vast magical knowledge?

Bartender- Try either the castle or the magic shops

Eiji- Thank you sir!

_Eiji and Kazuhiro get up to leave, when the bartender suddenly jumps up and runs towards them_

Bartender- (angrily) YOU BETTER PAY YOUR BILL FIRST!

_Eiji and Kazuhiro look flustered and then start to pay. The scene then pans over to the local White Magic shop. In there, two girls are chitchatting about random things. One is dressed up in armor, while the other is wearing a white robe. _

Armor Girl- So why are you working here?

Robe Girl- Look, I need money to fund my next travel

Armor Girl- Why not work at an inn instead?! It seems better than a white magic shop!

Robe Girl- (With a face of pure boredom) Inns have a lot of weirdos…and also I don't feel like doing any of the housekeeping.

_The armored girl turns and starts examining the books on the wall. She seems to be intrigued by them…but then turns to meet the gaze of her best friend_

Robe Girl- Why are you here anyways?

Armor Girl-…I wanted to learn some magic

Robe Girl- You don't have enough skill to use magic, Yukiko!

Yukiko- But I'm pretty sure I could at least learn a cure spell!

Robe Girl- It took me years to be able to use cure! I don't think you could master it in a day!

Yukiko- I bet I could out magic you!

Robe Girl- I said no!

_Yukiko looks away from her friend with some irritation. The Robed Girl then starts to organize some books that are on the counter. _

Yukiko- (suddenly) Hey, do you still have that orb that you found, Reiko?

Reiko- Yeah, I still have it, why do you ask?

Yukiko- Because I found a similar orb during my trip to the arctic continent!

Reiko- (puzzled) Wait, there's an arctic continent?

Yukiko- Many people choose not to explore it because of how cold it is

_A moment of silence that last for approximately 6 seconds ensues_

Reiko- Do you have the orb with you

Yukiko- Yep, I do!

_Yukiko pulls out the orb, which is a dark shade of blue. It sparkled in the lighting_

Reiko- Here, I found mine

_Reiko's orb is pulled out. It is a light red instead of the blue of Yukiko's orb. _

Reiko- I've been trying to figure out its significance…

Yukiko- Hmm…I wonder why they look so similar

Reiko- Maybe there's a book about them somewhere in the storage room. Look after the shop for a second.

Yukiko- No problem!

_Reiko leaves towards the back of the room, while Yukiko starts moving slowly towards the counter. She finds a spellbook and quickly stuffs it into her bag before Reiko can stop her. Right after Yukiko succeeds with her job, she turns to see somebody walk into the shop. The person is wearing a robe similar to Reiko's_

Yukiko- Welcome to White Magics! How may I help you?

Robed Customer- What type of spells do you have?

Yukiko- Currently..um..I think we only have some Level 1 and Level 2 Magics available.

Robed Customer- Oh, do you have any simple curing spells?

Yukiko- Of course we do! I'll grab one for you in just one second ma'am!

_The Robed Customer turns to look at Yukiko with a little bit of irritation. Yukiko ignores the glance and quickly grabs another copy of the book she pilfered earlier. _

Yukiko- Here you go ma'am, one 'Cure and Heal' book. That will cost 50 gil.

Robed Customer- (Irritated) Thank you, but I'm not a woman

_Yukiko suddenly looks embarrassed, and opens her mouth in awe_

Yukiko- (flustered) I'm so sorry! It's just that I, that I thought you-you were a woman because…

Robed Customer- It's because of this robe, isn't it…(sigh)

Yukiko- That and the way you walk and act…It totally gives off the female vibe

_The customer gives a sigh of defeat…and then starts to talk again_

Robed Customer- Look, my name is Osamu. I am a traveling White Mage. People usually mistake me as a woman…so don't feel bad.

Yukiko- Oh, well I'm Yukiko. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Osamu-Ditto

_The two just awkwardly stand there for a second, Yukiko starting to tap on the counter while Osamu starts playing with his dirty blonde hair. All of the sudden another person walks into the shop. This person is clearly a guy with a red cape on. _

Caped Man- Osamu! The Black Magic shop is closed right now. Did you at least get the spells from here?

Osamu- Yeah, I purchased a book with Cure spells in it.

Caped Man- Did you ask about you-know-what?

Osamu- (after a quick moment of confusion) Oh, no, not yet

_Osamu then turns to Yukiko to ask her a question_

Osamu- Do you have any information on magical orbs?

Yukiko- (After a quick flinch) How do you know about them?

Caped Man- Aw, so you do know something about them…

_Reiko suddenly returns from the back room_

Reiko- Sorry Yukiko, but I couldn't find a single book on the orbs

Osamu- Wait, so you know about them too?!

Reiko- Oh, hello there! Welcome to White Magics!

Caped Man- So why are you two so interested in the magic orbs?

Yukiko- I could ask you the same question!

Reiko- (confused) You two want to know about the orbs?

Osamu- Yes! I'm Osamu and this is my brother, Takeo

Takeo- It's a pleasure to meet both of you

Reiko- So do you two possess orbs?

Takeo- Of course we do, unless we wouldn't have asked you

Reiko- Show them then, and Yukiko and I will show ours.

_The four turn to their bags and pull out their orbs. Osamu' s is a light green, while Takeo's is brown. _

Yukiko- I wish I could figure out what these were!

Osamu- Let's go see the king!

Rekai- That's the only thing we probably can do to figure this out.

Takeo- Do you guys really want to go?

Yukiko- I have nothing better to do

Rekai- I'm bored here

Osamu- I already got what I needed from this shop

Takeo- Let's go then!

_The four walk out of the shop, on their way to the big Castle. Right when they leave the scene, from stage left enters Eiji and Kazuhiro, on their way to check out the magic shops. _

Eiji- What the hell! Both magic shops are closed

Kazuhiro- Maybe this is an omen…we should just let sleeping bears sleep.

Eiji- I want to know what more about this though! Maybe it's destiny that we found these orbs.

Kazuhiro- Well, we can still go check out the castle

Eiji- (smiling) Brilliant idea Kazu! Let's go!

_The scene ends as Eiji and Kazuhiro exit. _

**Scene 3- Back to the Grasslands around Cornelia**

_We cut back to Bunko and Hiroki, as they get closer to the kingdom of Cornelia. Hiroki looks happy, while Bunko is starting to get irritated. _

Hiroki- My plan is to head south until we reach the kingdom

Bunko- (interrupting) or the ocean

Hiroki- Give me a better plan then

Bunko- Why did I decide to travel with you?!

Hiroki- You wanted to see the creepy temple to the North!

Bunko- That's because I heard that the Princess was abducted and brought there!

Hiroki- Like that is a valid excuse! You could've gone alone!

_The two's bickering continued, as a boy wearing a blue cloak with a top hat walked by. He was carrying a burlap sack…which was full. _

Top Hat Boy- Hello there!

Hiroki- Oh, hello!

Bunko- Sir, do you know how to get to Cornelia?

Top Hat Boy- Of course I do, just follow me

Bunko- Thank you very much!

Top Hat Boy- It's no problem

Hiroki- (puzzled) What's in the burlap sack?

Top Hat Boy- A girl I picked up

_Both Hiroki and Bunko stopped and stared at the Top Hat boy with a look of surprise and fear. _

Top Hat Boy- (Calm) Yep, she ran away from home so I had to go and pick her up.

Bunko- (still shocked) Is that the Princess?

Top Hat boy- You guessed correct!

Hiroki- So why did you decide to save her?

Top Hat boy- A Black Mage never reveals his secrets.

Bunko- Wait, you are a Black Mage too?

Top Hat boy- Yep, I run the Black Magic store in Cornelia. The name's Naoto

Hiroki- So you randomly closed shop just to kidnap the princess.

Naoto- You make it sound like I'm the villain in this story.

Hiroki- You're not?

Naoto- I'll tell you why I saved the princess after I return her to her home.

Bunko- How far away are we from Bunko

Naoto- It's right there.

_Naoto points to Cornelia…which just happens to be close to where Hiroki and Bunko were about 3 hours ago (when the story began). _

Bunko-(irritated) We were right next to it!

Naoto- C'mon, let's go meet with the king.

_The three walk off stage towards the castle. The scene ends with Bunko hitting Hiroki. _

**Scene 4- Castle Cornelia**

_We enter the scene to see the king on his throne, looking a little bit bored. There are two female guards watching the door_

King- Oh, where are you my daughter Sarah! Where have you disappeared to?

Guard 1- Your daughter's name isn't Sarah…don't you remember

King-It's not, well then maybe I should change her name to Sarah

Guard 1- Maybe you should finish the bridge before you change her name

King- Who needs a bridge! Bridges don't help anybody

Guard 2- Um… your majesty, they help many people….

King- They do, since when

Guard 1- (whispering) I think our King has lost it

King-(ignoring anything his guards say) Everybody knows bridge have been catastrophic to our world. Ever since the criminal Jack the Bridge attacked and killed different people. Nobody ever did find out who he was…

Guard 2- (whispering) Wait, I think he's thinking of Jack the Ripper, and that had nothing to do with our kingdom.

King- And then there was the great Bridge Massacre, where many people were shot by the bridges that span across the land

Guard 2- (whispering) Where does he get his information from?

King- Then there was the great war of the bridges, where the bridges fought for their independence over the tyrannical rivers! Their fighting caused great damage to the local towns.

_While the king says the last line, Osamu, Takeo, Yukiko, and Reiko walk into the king's throne room. They then stop and stare at the king. _

Guard 2-Oh, your majesty, you have guests

King- Guests! Oh welcome! State your business here!

Reiko- (whispering to Yukiko) He is supposed to be our all knowing leader?

Yukiko- (whispering to Reiko) Not all leaders are smart

Takeo- Your majesty, we have come to request knowledge on the magical orbs

King- I know of not what you speak of, weirdo.

Takeo- (With a little bit of force) But you are the wise and honorable King, surely you should know something about them.

Osamu- (mumbling) Suck up

Guard 1- I will go grab the more knowing Queen. Mizuki, make sure the king doesn't do anything he shouldn't

Mizuki- I'll try.

_Guard 1 Exits stage right, as Eiji and Kazuhiro enter near where Reiko, Yukiko, Takeo, and Osamu are._

Eiji- Yo, what's going on here?

Osamu- We're here to learn more about the magical orbs.

Kazuhiro- Wait, you guys have them too?

Reiko- Great, now there are even more people

Yukiko- I wonder how many orbs there are…

Mizuki- I've been wondering about the orbs myself. Akemi, the other guard who just left, and I each found an orb and have been helping the queen research them.

Takeo- So you don't know what they are either?

Mizuki- Nope, but I think the Queen should know something about them.

King- Somebody bring me a goat! I want some wool!

Osamu- (whispering) I think he is missing a few springs

Mizuki- (nodding her head in agreement) Luckily he doesn't make all of the decisions.

_Entering next are the 3 characters who we have talked about earlier who haven't entered the castle yet. Enter in Naoto, Hiroki and Bunko. They walk past the others towards the king. _

Naoto- Your majesty, I bring you back your daughter, Setsuko

King- Who?

Mizuki- (Shaking her head in disapproval) The one you call Sarah

King- My lovely daughter has returned! I shall pay you heavily

_Naoto drops the bag and it opens. Out comes a girl about the same height as Reiko, and she is wearing a red dress. _

Setsuko- Daddy, I have returned! It was thanks to this Black Mage Naoto that I returned

King- Mr. Naoto, thank you for returning my daughter to me!

Naoto- But twas not I who saved the princess, 'tis the great bridge that saved her

Hiroki- (Looking confused) What the hell are you talking about?

Setsuko- 'tis true, father, the bridge was the one who saved me

King- I shall honor the great bridge by building him a brethren!

Bunko-(Confused) Why are there so many people here

Kazuhiro- We are here to discuss the Magical Orbs

King- I shall go finish the bridge at once!

_The king exits the stage, as Naoto and Setsuko turn to the others_

Setsuko- You guys have the Orbs too?

Yukiko- (angry) C'mon! How come every person we meet seems to have an orb!

Hiroki- I guess we all were called here by destiny

Reiko- That's a stupid reason

Takeo- How are we suppose to know that everyone of us is telling the truth?

Kazuhiro- Maybe we should all show our orbs

Naoto- (rubbing a hand against his forehead) You make that sound so perverted…

Reiko- (irritated) Only if you think of it that way…

Osamu- Let's all reveal them, and then we can determine who is lying

Setsuko- (sudden realization) I left mine in my room! I'll be right back!

_Setsuko quickly runs off of the set, while everybody else moves to take the orbs out of their bags. Once everybody pulls the orbs out, Setsuko comes back, as does Akemi and the Queen. _

Akemi- I return with your majesty Queen- (stops suddenly and looks around)- where is the king?

Naoto and Setsuko- (in unison) Rebuilding the bridge

Queen- Well, I see our plan worked out

Naoto- I'm still waiting for my payment

Setsuko- Eventually you'll get it…

Queen- So you all are here to know more about the magical orbs then

Akemi- Yes, as do I

Queen- Well I shall read you the prophecy out of this book that I found that nobody else has ever opened.

Osamu- That isn't a very good expla- (cut off)

Queen- (In an odd commanding voice that is followed by echoes) On the day the princess returns from her fake kidnapping, 12 magical orbs shall meet in the chamber of the king. The Queen will then read a book out load in an odd magical voice. All will ignore the magical voice, because odds are it will have nothing to do with the plot at all. Anyways (coughs three times) these 12 orbs will lead the holders on a journey all the way across the world…and possibly to other worlds besides this one. The Orbs will come in 4 varieties, with have to do with the element they will end up facing. Green orbs mean Air, Blue water, Brown Earth, Red Fire. If any orb is clear and shaped like a lightbulb, it is clearly fake. Once this speech is completed by the Queen, all of the Orb Warriors must set off on their quest in groups of four. That is all. Thank you. Written by the great Cid in the Sky

Bunko- So we are all destined to go out on a quest?

Yukiko- According to the great prophecy

Eiji- Ok then, c'mon Kazuhiro, let's head off together!

Kazuhiro- We'll end our quest before anybody else gets started

_Both Eiji and Kazuhiro raise their fists in the air in excitement and then start to run out of the room…before being stopped_

Takeo- Shouldn't you two both think first?

Osamu- Don't you realize the greatness of this quest!

Naoto- (bored) And that we are suppose to leave in groups of 4

Mizuki- Oh this is going to be more fun than guarding the king!

Akemi- You are actually going to go on this quest?

Mizuki- Why not? It will be fun!

Reiko- We shouldn't be so quick to leave. We should get a night's rest before heading off

Hiroki- ha, ha, We should get a KNIGHT's Rest

_Double death glare by Bunko and Naoto towards Hiroki_

Setsuko- Maybe you all can stay at the castle! Then in the morning we can all head off!

Takeo- That will also allow us to decide on our teams

Queen- It's official then, I will bring you to the guest rooms

_The Scene ends with everybody walking out of the throne room_

**Scene 5- The Guest Room**

_The scene opens up to reveal two big guest rooms that are separated by a shared closet. The left room consists of Hiroki, Kazuhiro, Eiji, and Naoto. The right room has Reiko, Yukiko, Bunko, Setsuko, Mizuki, and Akemi. The people in the closet room are Osamu and Takeo, who are talking about something in private. _

Takeo- Brother, we shouldn't trust most of these freaks

Osamu- I noticed that

Takeo- I was able to get in contact with our hometown

Osamu- How?

Takeo- Remember when I said the Black Magic shop was closed?

Osamu- Yeah…

Takeo- Well I broke in and stole some books..

Osamu- So one of them had a communication spell

Takeo- Yeah, it was a hidden spellbook in the backroom

Osamu- What did you say to them

Takeo- I asked them if they could run a background check on all of these people. They just sent back the results

Osamu- So you know who to team up with?

Takeo- Judging by our abilities, the only two we should team up with are Mizuki and Akemi

Osamu- Why those two? I think Eiji and Kazuhiro have the same abilities

Takeo- While that's true, the girls have a better track record than the guys…

Osamu- Should we ask them if they will join us first?

Takeo- Let's wait until the morning, that way I can use my skills on them

Osamu- (surprised) You're going to use magic on them

Takeo- (laughs) No, no, no, I have more skills than just magic…you'll see

Osamu- But Take, should we worry about the others?

Takeo- I don't think we have anything to worry about Osa, the chance that any of them will interfere is low.

Osamu- Ok then, we should get back to the guys…

_Meanwhile, around the same time Osamu and Takeo's conversation started, the boy's room conversation went on. _

Eiji- (With a smile on his face) The valiant warrior Eiji then defeats the demon beneath and saves the world.

Kazuhiro- (standing proud) While the equally Valiant Master Kazuhiro saves the Princess from falling into the pits of hell

Eiji- Yes! That's how I want this quest to end up!

Hiroki- Sounds like you really have your hopes up for this whole thing! (Smiles)

Eiji- Of course I do, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity bro

Kazuhiro- So Eiji, where do you want to head out first tomorrow!

Eiji- Maybe we should check out all of the places to the west.

Naoto- You two know the problems with going west, right?

_Eiji and Kazuhiro look at each other, before turning and shaking their head 'no' in unison. _

Naoto- If you go west, you will either have to cross the ocean or the mountains. With the gear you two seem to be equipped with, you won't make it that far, even if you did have a white mage.

Eiji- (with a little bit of resistance and sweat) Please, I'm strong enough to take down a dragon with my own two hands

Kazuhiro- (in the same state as Eiji) Yeah! and I was able to take down an evil spirit!

Hiroki- (amazed) WOW, You two are amazing!

Naoto- (mumbling) I can't believe you are falling for this crap.

Kazuhiro- Hmm….Eiji , we should think about who else should join us on this quest

Eiji- I was thinking of that hot white mage

Hiroki- Hot white mage?

Kazuhiro- I don't think that'll work out, she always sticks near that one guy

Hiroki- Which guy

Kazuhiro- You know, that Takeo guy

Eiji- How could he be so selfish and hold such a hot chick to herself

Naoto- I'm sensing at least 3 flaws with what you are saying right now.

Eiji- (ignoring Naoto) Maybe I should ask her on a date tonight

Hiroki- Be brave and do it!

Kazuhiro- Yeah, you can do it!

Eiji- I will

Naoto- (rubbing forehead) I can't believe that I'm associated with these people

Hiroki- (looking at Naoto) What's with you magician boy?

Naoto- Multiple things…

Hiroki- So what's the problem with Eiji's plan exactly

Naoto- So you were paying attention. Well first off…

_Before Naoto can talk, in walks Takeo and Osamu, trying their best not to interrupt any of the conversations_

Takeo- We're back from our private conversation

_Eiji and Kazuhiro put on a face of jealousy and anger. Naoto quickly stands up and walks towards Takeo_

Naoto- Excuse me… (puts hand out)

Takeo- Do you want something?

Naoto- Yes. The price for all of the spellbooks you pilfered from my shop comes to a total of 10000 gil. I expect payment.

_The others all freeze and look right at Naoto_

Takeo- (embarrassed) What are you talking about? I didn't take any spellbooks

Naoto- I heard your confession in the other room.

Takeo- How?! (surprised)

Naoto- I bypassed your privacy spell and heard every word you said in there.

Takeo- Can we talk about that….

Naoto- I will give you 2 years to pay off the debt, but I request a down payment of 500 gil right now.

Takeo- You heard everything in there…

Naoto- Did I stutter?

Takeo- Um…sir, can me and Osa talk to you out in the hallway

Naoto- (stops to think a second) Sure, but try to escape and you'll be sorry

_Osamu, Takeo, and Naoto leave the scene, and the boys continue to talk_

Eiji- (furious) That white mage is sleeping in here! I wonder why?!

Hiroki- Don't do anything rash

Kazuhiro- (suddenly) How about you move one of the beds so that she'll be without one

Eiji- (smiling) That's brilliant! She'll have to sleep with one of us then

Hiroki- (mumbling to himself) Wait, what was Naoto about to tell me

_Eiji and Kazuhiro get up to move the bed, and pick it up. They move it off screen while chanting 'move it, move it, move it to get the hot chick'. The two walk back in and high five before sitting back down on the bed. _

Eiji- This is a brilliant idea Kazu!

Kazuhiro- I knew it was

Hiroki- You guys didn't think this through.

Eiji- (ignoring Hiroki) Now we just wait for their return.

Hiroki- I wonder how the girls are doing

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the closet, around the same time Takeo and Osamu's conversation started earlier. In there is Reiko, Yukiko, Akemi, Mizuki, Setsuko, and Bunko. The room is up in conversation. _

Yukiko- Bunko! It's been a while hasn't it!

Bunko- I haven't seen you in months! How has it been?

Yukiko- I've been doing some traveling and training recently. A better question is why are you traveling with Hiroki?

Bunko- I wanted to see the ruins, but I didn't want to go alone.

Reiko- So it was a date (smirk)

Bunko- (blushing) No it was nothing like that! Besides I already have a man.

Setsuko- So Reiko, how's the shop holding up?

Reiko- It's so boring working there. I'm happy I can leave it for a while!

Mizuki- But who will run it?

Reiko- My brother will…he doesn't do anything anyways.

Akemi- Mizuki, who is going to guard the king if we are gone?

Mizuki- The queen says that there are more guards to do our jobs

Akemi- (annoyed) That basically means it doesn't matter if we don't make it back

Setsuko- Father cares about all of his guards…at least that's what he says…

Reiko- I wander what Takeo is talking about with Osamu in there

Bunko- How did Takeo get somebody so pretty to travel with him?

Yukiko- It's not like that Bunko

Bunko- What do you mean?

Reiko- Takeo and Osamu are brothers. Osamu is just the feminine looking one

Mizuki- Oh, I thought Osamu was a girl too

Akemi- Now the name seems normal…

Setsuko- I was wondering why a woman would have a name like that, but it makes sense that Osamu is a guy.

Yukiko- Bunko, do you know any spells to get pass their privacy barrier?

Bunko-(embarrassed) I don't…I'm not that great of a mage

Yukiko- Don't say that about yourself.

Reiko- It doesn't matter; they are already out of the closet.

Setsuko- Maybe we should eavesdrop on the guys…

Bunko- I bet you 200 gil that they are talking about one of us

Reiko- You're on

_Bunko, Yukiko, Setsuko, and Reiko go into the closet while Akemi and Mizuki stay behind. We first look in on the closet. _

Reiko- I think they are moving a bed…

Yukiko- Wait, who is the hot chick that is sleeping in the room?!

Setsuko- It's not one of us, is it…

Bunko- What children!

Setsuko- Shh! They are talking about it more!

_Hiroki- So which one of you are going to put your moves on her?_

_Kazuhiro-…that's a good question_

_Eiji- I called dibs on her first!_

Reiko- Why are there peepholes in the walls?

Bunko- Quiet down, they might hear us

Yukiko- Where are Naoto, Takeo, and Osamu?

Setsuko- I don't know…

_Kazuhiro- But I like her better_

_Eiji- No you don't_

_Hiroki-…but won't Takeo just sleep with her?_

_Eiji- Not if we tie him up!_

_Kazuhiro- Then we won't have to deal with Mr. Charm_

_Hiroki- But wouldn't she just try to find him_

_Kazuhiro- Are you just trying to ruin our plans_

_Suddenly a loud scream is heard from the hallway. _

_Eiji- Sounds like that was Takeo_

_Kazuhiro- I think I also heard that girl_

_Eiji- WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE!_

_Coming back into the guy's room is Naoto, along with a fried Osamu (who's outfit has been torn a little bit showing off more of his feminine figure…) who is carrying a knocked out Takeo._

_Hiroki- What happened out there?_

_Naoto- They thought that they could avoid paying by beating me to a pulp. I won. _

_Osamu- (in a frail voice) I'm sorry_

_Osamu then passes out on the bed, with Takeo lying on the ground. _

Reiko- So they robbed the black magic shop

Yukiko- I just realized that Osamu never paid me for that book.

Reiko- It was only 50 gil

Setsuko- They are talking again…

_Eiji- Well then I'll just lie down next to her…_

_Hiroki-(to Naoto) so what were you going to tell me?_

_Naoto- Oh yes, the three flaws with Eiji's plan. Flaw number 1: Takeo is Osamu's brother._

_Eiji- oh, so it wasn't a problem in the first place. _

_Kazuhiro- Eiji, who said you could sleep next to her!_

Setsuko- OMG they are talking about Osamu!

Bunko- They don't know he's a guy! (Laughs quietly)

_Eiji- Did you hear something?_

_Kazuhiro-Just the soft breathing of Osa_

_Eiji- Move away from her_

_Naoto- Flaw Number 2: Osamu wouldn't leave Takeo's side. They already agreed that they would be part of their own team with the King's guards Akemi and Mizuki. _

_Hiroki- Well then that's one team_

_Eiji- Takeo is lucky; he gets to be with all of those girls…_

_Unbeknownst to anybody, Kazuhiro already fell asleep lying next to Osamu_

Bunko- I'm going to go tell Mizuki and Akemi that they have been asked on a team

Yukiko- I'll go too

_Bunko and Yukiko walk from the closet to the girl's room. _

_Hiroki- What about the 3__rd__ flaw?_

_Eiji- That jerk Kazu, falling asleep next to her! I'm going to find something to draw with!_

_Eiji runs off_

_Naoto- (smirking) Osamu is a boy_

_Hiroki starts to crack up into laughter. He falls off of his bed, still laughing. _

_Hiroki- (While laughing) What idiots!_

_Naoto- I know! They can't even tell!_

_The girls all return to their room…_

Reiko- That was a little bit fun

Mizuki- So Akemi, I guess we have a team already

Akemi- At least we're not with those pervs…

Bunko- But what about the other teams?

Reiko- We'll just do it by gender

Yukiko- Sounds better than working with either Eiji or Kazuhiro

Bunko- I'm going to go ask Naoto something real quick.

Setsuko- I wouldn't mind working with either Hiroki or Naoto though.

Reiko- But then we would end up forcing one of us girls to team up with the pervs

Setsuko- That's true then.

Akemi- I'm going to sleep

Mizuki- Me too, the journey starts tomorrow after all

_Bunko walks through the closet to the guys' room. Everybody is about asleep. _

Bunko-(whispering) Naoto, Naoto, can I talk to you?

Naoto- (sleepily) Sure

_Both walk into the closet_

Bunko- So us girls were talking, and we decided on teams.

Naoto- Oh, so what did you decide on?

Bunko- Well, Akemi and Mizuki are going to work with the twins.

Naoto- Yeah, they wouldn't mind that

Bunko- But we had an unanimous agreement

Naoto- (tired, yawns) Which was what?

Bunko-(bluntly) None of us want to work with either Eiji or Kazuhiro

Naoto-(tired/irritated face) So you just came to tell me the bad news

Bunko- No, I just…

_Bunko stops and moves her shoulders while she is thinking_

Bunko- I want you to protect Hiroki for me

_Naoto's eyes widen a little in surprise_

Bunko- (pleading) He's not as tough as he acts, and gets lost easily. Please look out after him. If anything happens…I'll

_She is stopped by Naoto putting his hand on her shoulder. _

Naoto- I promise I'll keep him safe.

Bunko- Thank you!

Naoto- This would look way more heroic if I wasn't shorter than you…

Bunko- I was thinking that too…

Naoto- Well, we'll all set out in the morning! Good night!

Bunko – Goodnight!

_All actors retire to the rooms and rest. End of Scene. _

**Scene 6 Outside of the Castle**

_The 12 Orb Warriors are about to set out on their quest. _

Bunko- Don't get lost Hiroki!

Hiroki- I won't Bun-bun

Bunko-(irritated) Don't call me that!

Hiroki- So bun-bun, why did you decide to go with the other girls?

Bunko-(irritated) I didn't want to be stuck with a lot of guys…

Hiroki- That makes sense

_Meanwhile_

Eiji- Great, our team is a sausage fest!

Kazuhiro- I don't mind, I can die happy after being able to sleep with the wonder Osa!

Eiji- You make it sound more perverted than it was

Kazuhiro- I guess we just have to go with Hiro and Nao

_Meanwhile_

Naoto- Well thanks for the payment!

Setsuko- No problem, especially because we got the bridge

Naoto- Yeah, well do you think you'll be all right with the other girls?

Setsuko-(smirk) Everything will be fine, no need to worry

Naoto- Want some magic books for the road?

Setsuko- Nope, I know all of the magic I would need.

Naoto-…you're still going to wear that Red outfit?

Setsuko- It makes me feel like Little Red Riding Hood…and Red Mages should show off more. You still wear blue robes and hats

Naoto- The top hat is my own part of the garb

Setsuko- Well don't get into trouble!

Naoto- I'll try

_Meanwhile_

Yukiko- Well, did you grab everything you need Reiko?

Reiko- Everything I need is with me!

Yukiko- What's our plan

Reiko- I think we should go to that shrine to the North first. I heard stuff about it being connected to other worlds

Yukiko- I'll tell the girls when they come back.

_Meanwhile_

Akemi- You probably should dress like a guy more often

Osamu- I don't make fun of you dressing like a guy

Akemi- I, at least, am suppose to look feminine

Osamu- It's not my fault I look like a woman

Akemi- You can dress like a guy then

Osamu- But I need to wear the traditional white mage robes…

Akemi- I wonder what's taking Mizuki and your brother so long

_Meanwhile_

Takeo- (yelling) You don't need to bring so much stuff

Mizuki- It's just 5, wait no, 6 bags!

Takeo- Go repack!

Mizuki-(fake tears) You are so mean! I can't believe you would make me repack everything!

Takeo-(sigh) Fine, let's just go then

Mizuki- I'll go rent a carriage

Takeo- What did I get myself into.

_And so the 3 teams set off. _

_End Scene_

_**End of Act I**_

**Author's Note**

**I didn't fully explain where every character was going yet. That's because I only know of 2 ways to go.**

**The Teams**

**Team 1 (A simple name)**

**Hiroki- Warrior**

**Eiji- Thief (Eiji and Kazuhiro are interchangeable in my mind, so I may mix them up a little bit in the story, just think of them as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb)**

**Kazuhiro- Black Belt **

**Naoto- Black Mage**

**Team A (Homage to Futurama's Universe naming scheme)**

**Yukiko- Warrior**

**Reiko- White Mage**

**Setsuko- Red Mage**

**Bunko- Black Mage**

**Team Awesome! (There is always one team that has a name like this)**

**Akemi- Black Belt**

**Mizuki- Thief**

**Takeo- Red Mage**

**Osamu- White Mage**

**Team A is off to the Chaos Shrine starting in their Act II**

**Team Awesome is going to head towards Provoka in their Act II**

**and Team 1 is probably going to be lost in their Act II**

**Each Team has their own set of Acts. **

**Most characters names end with an 'o' because I found them in a Japanese names list and a lot of the names I wanted ended in 'o'. **

**This was inspired by 8 bit Theater…go look it up. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
